ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
7teen
Story: Everything has Change in the Mall seen Nikki Moved to Iqaluit,the gang are back with new friends,new jobs and new Adventures. The events of each episode become material for a video diary Jen is making for her younger sister. Jen hopes the videos will provide useful advice for Emma jr after they have both grown up and Jen has moved out. Also at the end of each video, she (and/or other Characters) states, "Good luck, Emma" or may even say it indirectly such as "Wish them good luck, Emma". Main Characters: 1.Jonesy Garica:the good Looking Guy and still Has No job,In season 3 he Wears a red shirt under a periwinkle jacket, a pair of blue jeans with yellow rings on the knees, and a different pair of blue sneakers. Jonesy is voiced by Terry McGurrin. 2.Jen Masterson:the responsible One and Now works to in the Pet store,She's the new Cheerleader at Riverdale High. In season 3 She the New Head Cheerleader and Wears Blue sweater and black pants. Jen is voiced by Megan Fahlenbock 3.Wyatt Williams:the Music guy and the new Manager at Burger Mcflipster's. In season 3 he wears a blue sweatshirt and brown pants, Wyatt is voiced by Jess Gibbons. 4.Caitlin cooke:the cute one with Long hair,Still works at the Lemon and Fellow Cheerleader at Riverdale High,in season 3 she wears Yellow and blue star t-shirt and blue sweatpants,Caitlin is voiced by Brooke D'Orsay. 5.Jude Lizowski:the skateboarding Guy and the Manager of the Skate Board Store,Red Shirt w/ a Dark Red Circle at the Top Left on it. The Red Shirt is over a Dark Blue Shirt. Light Blue Shorts. White Socks, and Grey Shoes w/ Black Splotches on top,Jude is voiced by Christian Potenza. 6.Malcolm Reese:the New guy in the mall and Works at his Uncle's Pizza Palace,He and his Brother Lives with their Aunt and Uncle after their Parents Disaspered,he's wears an Orange shirt and Dark blue Pants,In season 3 he was a Black shirt with a Brown Jacket and Grey Pants,Malcolm is Voiced by David Kaufman. 7.Nina Martinez:Jen's Childhood Friend,works at Club Pineapple and Fellow Cheerleader,She has dark red hair,Wears a Green shirt,blue cargos and wears glasses,In season 3 She No longer Wears Glasses and Wears Pink top and white pants,Nina is Voiced by Samantha Boscarino. Other Characters: 1.Jessica and Chelsea Thompsons:Hannah's Daughters,Jessica is a brunette girl who wears a Light green shirt with a flower in it,wear dark green shorts and sandals. Chelsea is Jessica's twin sister except she's Blonde,Older, wears a Pink shirt,dark blue skirt and heels. They both have to ponytails and became friends with Jen and the Gang,In Season 3 Jessica Wears a Purple Shirt and Light Blue Shorts and Chelsea Wears a Yellow Shirt and Light Brown Shorts. Jessica is voiced by Madison Pettis and Chelsea is voiced of Peyton List. 2.Amber Patterson:the hot blue dress girl who became friends with Jen after she saw her befriended Jessica and Chelsea,she works at Club Pineapple,In season 3 She Wears a Red top, white pants and ponytail, Fellow Cheerleader, Voiced by Barbara Mamabolo. 3.Spencer Andrews:Amber's boyfriend and a new friend of the gang,in season 3 a green button down shirt and Black Pants,Voiced by Drew Nelson. 4.Rebecca Sanchez:the big hair girl,Nina's Cousin and a new friend of the gang,Fellow Cheerleader,In season 3 She wears an Orange Hoodie and Black Skirt,Voiced by Bryn McAuley. 5.Orlando Mattews:Rebecca's Boyfriend and a new friend of the gang,in Season 3 he wore a light green poet's shirt with beige khakis,Voiced by Blake Michael. 6.Maya and Naya Mantle:the twin girls Maya wears a Pink t-shirt, Dark blue cargos and heels. Naya wears a light blue with symbols on it,Light green Pants and shoes. They both have black hair,They both work at Club Pineapple. They Don't appear in Season 3 Because the Move to New York,Maya is Voiced by Miranda Cosgrove and Naya is Voiced by [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victoria_Justice Victoria Justice. 7.Amelie Vireneta:the French girl who is manager at ice cream Parlors, Malcolm's girlfriend and a friend of the gang, in Season 3 She Wears a Purple Shirt and Grey Pants, Amelie is Voiced by Julie Lemieux 8.Marlowe Hall:Wyatt's Ex-girlfriend,Jen's Co-worker,friend and Zack,Jessica and Chelsea's Cousin,In Season 3 She wears a Pink sweater and black pants,Voiced by Sunday Muse. 9.Connor Richler:Marlowe's New Boyfriend and Wyatt's Bandmate. Conner is Voiced by Andrew Francis. 10.Troy Richler:Conner's Brother and Wyatt's Bandmate. Troy is Voiced by Richard Ian Cox. 11.Connie Simmons:Marlowe's Friend,Troy's Girlfriend and Wyatt's Bandmate. Connie is Voiced by Samantha Grecchi. 12.Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen:who works in the Pet store now ever sees the khaki Barn got shut down when Nikki told the Customers about the Store in the last Episode of 6teen and friends of the Gang. *Chrissy (voiced by Emilie Barlow) *Kristen (voiced by Lauren Lipson) *Kirsten (voiced by Stephanie Anne Mills) 13.Jane Anderson:Jen's Double,Stepsister and Friend,Works at the Penalty box and Fellow Cheerleader,Has blonde hair rather than Jen's red hair. Wears a white shirt with red sleeves instead of a lavender hoodie and knee-length jeans instead of a skirt,in Season 3 She wears a Light-blue hoodie and Purple Shorts,Voiced by Megan Fahlenbock. 14.Smithy Rodriguez:Jonesy's Double and Jane's Boyfriend,He Has brown hair and a white shirt similar to Jonesy's purple one,He Works at the Pizza Palace,Voiced by Terry McGurrin. 15.Hilary Sorken:Amber's Cousin and Friend of the Gang,works at Club Pineapple and Fellow Cheerleader,In season 3 she Wears a Pink top and white pants,Voiced by Carleigh Beverley. 16.Ethan Spaulding:From the Role Reversal in the Original series,Hilary's boyfriend and friend of the gang,he works at the Gigantoplex,Voiced by Scott McCord. 17.Ellen Spaulding:Ethan's Cousin from the Role Reversal in the Original and friend of the gang who works at the Soft Rock Cafe,in Season 3 she wears a Pale yellow shirt and blue pants,Voiced by Sydney Imbeau. 18.Zack Thompson:Jessica and Chelsea's half Older Brother,he was Jen's first childhood Crush and Now their a Couple in season 2 he's also Know's Kung fu,In season 3 he wears a yellow and navy blue hoodie over a long sleeved blue shirt, a pair of white pants, and dark blue high tops, and a pair blue sneakers,He works at the Pizza Palace,He's Voice by Kelly Blatz. 19.Zoey Mclean:Wyatt's New Employee and girlfriend,Voice by Meaghan Rath. 20.Lydia 'Allen:lydia is viewed as attractive, but overall crazy. She has a weird obsession with chickens,She used works at Battery Stop in the mall and Now Works at Club Pineapple. 21.'Rita Allen:Rita is a tall red-haired girl who is obsessed with boys,She's highly resembles her sister Lydiain appearance and personality – they share red hair and a clingy disposition,She 22.Tara Johannsen:Head Cheerleader of Riverton High,Voiced by Lauren Lipson. 23.Mikayla Ayala:South American who was a long Jade green long shirt and black Pants,She's good friends with the gang,Fellow Cheerleader and Josh's New Girlfriend,Voiced by Kiana Madeira. 24.Joanie Parks:The Hot Purple Dress girl,Good Friend to the gang,Fellow Cheerleader and Damien's New Girlfriend,Voiced by Kristin Fairlie. 25.Rachel Smith:Jen and Nina's Childhood Enemy,She Once Cut off Jen and Nina's Hair seens kindergarten,She appeared in the episode"Bully Madison"when she Bosses the girls"She Also Appeared in the other Episode "Jen with a Secret"When She Framed Jen for Pranking and stealing from her Friends and Family,she was arrested in the end. 26.Wayne:Wayne (voiced by Adam Reid, who also provides the voice of Justin from Total Drama Island and its sequel Total Drama Action) is the manager (and later owner) of Underground Video, a video rental store which specializes in independent films. First introduced in episode "Going Underground", Wayne is a sarcastic, cynical, sardonic, and pessimistic know-it-all who only befriends people whom he considers have knowledge of cinematography close to or equal to his own. Because of these standards, out of the gang, Wayne really only befriends Jude. Wayne hates Jonesy and everything that Jonesy likes, especially the film Top M16 (a play on Top Gun). Jude and Wyatt found themselves working for Wayne in the episode "Going Underground" after Wyatt was fired from the Spin This record store, while Jude's food stand the Stick-It was closed by the health inspector (see above for more information). Despite being short and overweight, Wayne is shown to be somewhat physically strong, since in the episode "Dirty Work" he beats up Jonesy for stealing his fries, and in the episode "Career Day", he dunks Wyatt and Jude in the pet store aquarium for ruining his The 77th Samurai limited edition tape. He is constantly heard listening to The Clash on his headphones. After years of watching movies, Wayne has gained the ability to somehow know which movie a person should see, meaning the film will give them some type of epiphany that they are in desperate need of. He is most likely based on Jack Black's character in High Fidelity, where he was also a know-it-all clerk, although he worked in an independent record shop, as opposed to a video store. Wayne has since shut down Underground Video and now works at Burger McFlipster's with Wyatt. 27.Leon Mattews:Orlando's Brother and Tara's Boyfriend,Leon is Voiced by Jade Hassoune. New Students: 1.Zeke Baxter:Zack's Childhood Friend,He appeared in the "Senior Years",He Works at the Penalty box,He's a Dirty Blonde,Wears a Red and White shirt and Grey Pants,He also on the Riverdale Basketball team and knows Kung fu. Zeke is voiced by Mark Hildreth. 2.Janice Harrington:She's a calm and friendly teenager, known for her talent at surfing, love of nature, and a strict vegetarian,She becomes good friends with Jen, Nina, Caitlin, Amber, Rebecca, Amelie, Makayla, Joanie. She's Zeke's Girlfriend, Janice Has shoulder-length red hair, Wears a Pink hoodie with a black skirt and white sneakers with her red hair undone,Janice is Voiced by Alyson Stoner. 3.Fiona Harrington:Janice's sister who has Orange hair, Wears a lime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. Fiona is Voiced by Wendee Lee. 4.Flora Harrington:Janice's other sister who has Orange hair,wears a white or light Purple T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. Flora is Voiced by Ashleigh Ball. 5.Megan Harrington:Megan is resourceful girl with a love for shopping like Caitlin and Janice's Sister,Megan Has Red Hair and wears a white or light pink T-shirt under a short-sleeved crop top sweater, skirt, knee-high socks with brown shoes, and a headband to keep her hair back. Megan is Voiced by Danica McKellar. 6.Silent L:He is very Great Fighter and smart Guy that does not speak at all,He's Also Zack's Childhood Friend. He has blonde hair, he wears a necklace,wears a creamy green t-shirt, a long sleeve black shirt under, blue jeans with his briefs' waistband visible, dark brown sneakers, and his trademark ski cap. usually partially hidden behind his hat. 7.Jycella Rockwaller:She's Krystella's Twin Sister except she's Nicer to Everyone,She has blonde hair, and pink eyes. She wears an outfit almost identical to Krystella's, except in colour. Jycella's sweater is vibrant pink, and her capris are purple. Other than slight colour changes-and voice-she looks identical to Krystella. Jycella is The Voiced by Emily Williams. 8.Dante Robinson:He is a talented musician and singer who writes his own songs like Wyatt, and has been playing the guitar since grade five. Dente is Voiced by Tyler James Williams. 9.Sasha Richler:She's Conner and Troy's Adopted Sister,Works at Spin This and Dante's Girlfriend,Sasha is Voiced by Kiersey Clemons. 10.Roscoe Vendetta:Roscoe is a tall, good-looking, womanizing teenager and obsessed with women like Jonesy and Janice,Fiona,Flora and Megan's Step-brother. Roscoe wears a dark Purple t-shirt with white words on the front with a Black Leather,light Green jeans, his trademark bead necklace and brown shoes. His hair is naturally black. Roscoe id Voiced by Joe Jonas. 11.Caruso Vendetta:Caruso is a party animal guy,Caruso wears Red shirt and Black Pants. Caruso is Voiced by Kevin Jonas. 12.DeSoto Vendetta:DeSoto is the calm brother, DeSoto wears a Grey shirt and Blue Jeans. DeSoto is Voiced by Nick Jonas. 13.Dean Richler:He's Connor and Troy's Adopted brother and The Smartest guy at Riverdale High and Rita's Boyfriend Dean is Voiced by Greg Cipes. 14.Chris Richler:He's Connor and Troy's brother and Good at Basketball and Lydia's Boyfriend. Chris is Voiced by Hutch Dano. 15.Alan Richler:He's Connor and Troy's brother and a good at Baking and Joanie's Boyfriend. Alan is Voiced by Adam Hicks. 16.Blake Richler:He's Connor and Troy's brother and Good at Acting in Drama Class and Mikayla's Boyfriend. Blake is Voiced by Josh Keaton. 17-18-19.Jenna,Judy and Joyce Richler:Triplet girls Who love to Sing,They once Appeared at Jen's 11th Birthday. Jenna has Pink hair,Wears a sleeveless Pink top,Green cargo shorts, a necklace with three blue crystal stones and a choker necklace and Judy is a Brunette,wears a sleeveless Purple top and Black Skirt,Joyce is Blonde . Jenna is Voiced by Debby Ryan,Judy is Voice by Aubrey Peeples and Joyce is Voiced by Bridgit Mendler. 20-21.Amy and Abby Baxter:Their Zeke's Twins Sister,Her Sport is Soccer and Works at the Penalty Box. Amy is Blonde Ponytail,wears a White Shirt with Brown Jacket with the sleeves rolled up and dark Brown jeans. Abby Wears her Blonde Hair out,wears a pink shirt with a light Green skirt. Amy and Abby are Voiced by Stephanie Lemelin. 22.Angel Jones:She's Amber's Double Who Has Red, Wears a Pink Shirt with a Rectangle and Grey Pants. Their parents divorced when they were very young, and neither twin could remember the other. Her mother never told her about her Sister and Angel only learned about Amber when her grandmother told her on her deathbed. Angel, feeling that her mother had enough to worry about, didn't tell her that she knew she had a Sister, so she went out to find Amber on her own. Angel is Voiced by Brittany Adams. 23-24.Nicole and Laura Richler:Twin girls who are peaceful and likes to deal with nature,Their best quality is that they loves to read people's auras. They has medium length black hair, Nicole Wears white pants with a light violet top and white or shoes and Laura wears Black pants with a Dark Red Top. They also wears white earrings. They're Voiced by Lacey Chabert. 25-26-27.Nia,Gia and Tia Ramírez :She's Nina's Doubles and Her mother's best friend's daughters who is incredibly Beauiful. Nia has Orange Hair, Wears Purple top and white pants. Gia has Light Red Hair, Wears Pink top and Blue pants. Tia has Purple Hair, Wears Blue top and Brown pants. Nia is Voiced by Denyse Tontz. Gia is Voiced by Vanessa Hudgens and Tia is Voiced by Naomi Scott. 28.Alex Baxter:Zeke's 17-year-old brother,Zack's other childhood friend and Angel's Boyfriend. Alex's blonde, Wears a Dark blue shirt with a Rectangle in it and Grey pants. Alex is voiced by Fabrizio "Fab" Filippo. 29.Nick Richler:Megan's Crush. Nick has Black hair,Wears a Black t-shirt with a target symbol on it and brown jeans and trainers. Nick is Voiced by Nolan North. 30.Keenen Thomas:'Grade 9 Student like Diego, Robbie, Jessica, Chelsea, Dennis, Rosa, Faline, Denise and Brigitte who is an experienced martial artist,skateboarder and Jessica's Crush. Keenan is Voiced by Leo Howard. 31-32-33.'Chase,Logan and Jayden Thomas:Keenen's older Brothers and Sons of a famous actor starring in several action movies. Chase is Voiced by Max Morrow,Logan is Voiced by Luke Benward and Jayden is voiced by Josh Hutcherson. 34-35.Martin and Marvin Baxter:Zeke's 17 Year old Twin Brothers. Martin is Voiced by Sam Vincent and Marvin is Voiced by Michael Donovan. The Stingrays: The Stringrays are Rivals of the Gang who Cause nothing But Trouble in the mall and at School,They also know Kung fu and Antagonists in seasons 2 and 3. 1.Laird Powers:Leader of the Stringrays,He has Flaming Hair,Wears a white Shirt with a Black Jacket and Grey Pants,Laird is Voiced by Kjartan Hewitt. 2.Ursula Taylor:She's a Former Riverdale Cheerleader,She's a Blonde with a Ponytail,Wears a Dark blue shirt and Navy Blue Pants,She Join the Stingrays along with Christine and Toby,Ursula is Voiced by Jackie Rosenbaum. 3.Stanple Warren:He wears a brown vest over a black T-shirt with black gloves and blue jeans during school,Stanple is voiced by Christopher Grey. 4.Krystella Rockwaller:She's also Former Riverdale Cheerleader,She has brunette hair,a purple sweatshirt and blue capris,She Join the Stingrays,Christine is Voiced by Emily Williams. 5.Brody Brockmen:He is by far the most competitive student and with his high grades and sharp skills,He has Brunette Hair,Wears a Purple Shirt with an Orange one under it and White Pants. Brody is Voiced by Samuel Vincent. 6.Dominique Stanhope:She Was Long Dark Red Hair,green eyes and dark skin,She wears Purple Shirt with an Aqua Jacker and a Blue Skirt,Dominique is Voiced by Kelly Hu. 7.Finn Techno:He's has Black Hair,Wears an orange shirt with Black Jacket and Blue Pants,he is quite skilled in the art of robotics and mechanics,Finn is Voiced by Carter Hayden''.'' Red Dragons -a Group of Kung fu Warriors and Evil. The Red Dragons have become allies with the Stingrays. 1.Kaito-Leader of the Red Dragons,Kaito is Voiced by Kirby Morrow. 2.koki-member of the Red dragons,Koki is voiced by Sarena Parmar. Adults: 1.Coach Halder:the manager of the penalty box,Jen's Former Boss and Jane's new boss and the manager and owner of the Penalty Box.. 2.Ron the Rent-A-Cop:Ron is the mall's 50-year-old security cop, whose appearance and mannerisms bear striking similarities to both Christopher Walken and Clint Eastwood. Ron thinks he is a real cop by coming up with codes that he just came up with that night. Family Members: Jen and Jonesy's Family: 1.Courtney Masterson:Jen's Older sister and Friend. 2.Diego and Robbie Garcia:Jonesy's brothers who use to Pull pranks on their Stepsisters but not anymore after Jen Stands up Against them. 3.Brian Garica and Emma Masterson:Brian's the father of Jonsey,Diego and Robbie and Emma's the Mother of Jen and Courtney. 4.Emma Masterson-Garica Jr:Jen and Jonesy's baby sister,Emma's now 7 years old and Voiced by Ariel Winter. 5.Adam Masterson:Emma's Ex-husband and Father of Jen,Courtney and Little Emma,He's An Astronaut,Adam is Voiced by Steve Downes. 6.Stella anderson:Adam's new wife and Jen,Courtney and Little Emma's stepmom and Jane's mom,Stella is Voiced by Lara Gilchrist. 7.Chole anderson:Jane's Sister who looks like Courtney except she has Orange hair who died 10 years ago. 'Nina'' and Rebecca's Family': 1.'Miranda Martinez':Nina's mom who Works at the Flower Shop,Miranda is Voiced by María Canals Barrera 2.'Ryan Martinez':Nina's dad,Ryan is Voiced by David Barrera. 3.'Rosa Martinez':Nina's sister who has a Crush on Robbie,Rosa is Voiced by Paris Berelc. 4.'Angelina Gomez':Miranda's Sister and Nina's aunt,Angelina is Voiced by Roxanna Brusso. 5.'Antonia Gomez':Angelina's Daughter and Nina's Cousin,Antonia is Voiced by Adrienne Bailon. 6-7.'Savannah and Sonya Martinez:Nina and Rosa's Older Sisters and Friends with Courtney. They're Voiced by Kate Higgins. 8.'''Debra Sanchez:Rebecca's Mom and a Doctor,Debra is Voiced by Joanna Going. Caitlin's Family: 1.Roxanne Cooke:Caitlin's Mom,Roxy is Voiced by Kelly Ripa. 2.Kevin Cooke:Caitlin's Dad,Kevin is Voiced by Matthew Glave. Wyatt's Family: 1.Walter Willams:Wyatt's Dad,Walter is Voiced by Tim Meadows. 2.Angie Willams:Wyatt's Mom and a Weather Girl of the News,Angie is Voiced by Angel Parker. 3.John Stewart:Angie's brother and Wyatt's Uncle. John is Voiced by Phil LaMarr. 4.Vixen Stewart:John's Wife and Wyatt's Aunt,Vixen is Voiced by Gina Torres. Jude's Family: 1.Julius Lizowski:Jude's dad,Julius is Voiced by Michael Donovan. 2.Lila Lizowski:Jude's Mom,Lila is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. 3.Jade Lizowski:Jude's Cousin. Malcolm's Family. 1.Moe Reese:Malcolm's Uncle and Manager of Pizza Palace,Moe is Voiced by Jim Pirri. 2.Jillian Resse:Malcolm's Aunt,Jillian is Voiced by Lauren Tom. 3.Dennis Resse:Malcolm's Brother,Dennis is Voiced by Bradley Steven Perry. Amber,Angel,Hillary,Lydia and Rita's Family: 1.Robin Patterson:Amber's Dad,Robin is a dentist,Robin is Voiced by Jason Beghe. 2.Vanessa Trevors:Amber's Dirty Blonde Stepmom and Model,Nerissa is Voiced by Hélène Joy. 3.Natasha Patterson:Amber and Angels's mom and friends with Jen's stepmom stella,Nastasha is Voiced by Vanessa Marshall. 4.Barbara Sorken:Hillary's Mom,Natasha's sister and Amber's Aunt,Barbara is voiced by Elizabeth Daily. 5.Mark Sorken:Hilary's dad,Mark is voiced by Chris Cox. 6.Iris Allen:Lydia and Rita's Mom and a reporter for GBS. She's a Friend of Jane's Mom Stella,. She Appeared in the Episode"A Birthday to Remember"Iris is Voiced by Nicole Dubuc. 7.Nelson Allen:Lydia and Rita's Dad and A test pilot for the Ferris Aircraft Company. 8.Mary Brown:Iris's Sister, Lydia and Rita's Aunt and Teacher at Riverdale High, Mary is Voiced by Cree Summer. Zack,Jessica,Chelsea and Marlowe's Family: 1.Hannah Thompson:Zack, Jessica and Chelsea's Mom and Manager of Camp Woof-Woof,She's Also a Friend of Jen's Mom,After the Divorce She and her Daughters live in an Apartment,Hannah is Voiced by Tara Strong. 2.Miles Thompsons:Zack, Jessica and Chelsea's dad. After the Divorce He and Zack Used to Live in China. Now they Live in another Apartment Downtown,He works as a Reporter,Miles is Voiced by Byrne Offutt. 3.Zhane Thompsons:Zack, Jessica and Chelsea's Older Brother,Who Showed Them Kung fu. Zhane is Voiced by Jesse McCartney. 4.Anna Shepheard:Hannah's Sister and Zack, Jessica and Chelsea's Aunt. She's a brunette,Wears a Pink Shirt, Purple Pants and Heels,Anna is Voiced by Nancy Linari. 5.Harold Shepheard:Anna's Husband and Zack,Jessica and Chelsea's Uncle,He has Grey Hair and Glasses,He wears Red Button up Shirt and Light Brown Pants,Harold is Voiced by Cam Clarke. 6.Shiera ' Hall':Marlowe's adoptive mother and Hannah and Anna's Sister. Victoria is Voiced by Clare Carey. 7.Carter Hall:Marlowe's adoptive Father,Carter is Voiced by Rino Romano. Spencers's Family: 1.Archie Andrews:Spencer's Father and Mayor of Riverdale,Archie is Voiced by John D'Aquino. 2.Betty Andrews:Spencer's Mother,Betty is Voiced by Leigh-Allyn Baker. 'Orlando's Family: 1.Gordon Mattews:Orlando's dad and an archaeologist, Maya and Naya's Family: 1'. Reggie Mantle':Maya and Naya's Father and a famous movie director,Reggie is Voiced by Hal Sparks. 2.Veronica Mantle:Maya and Naya's Mother and a former supermodel turned business magnate,Veronica is Voiced by Susan Eisenberg. Ethan and Ellen's Family: 1.Donald Spaulding:Ethan's Father and a Sentist at the prestigious research firm,Donald is Voiced by Gary Cole. 2.Jennette Spaulding:Donald's Wife and Ethan's Mother who died in a Car Crash. 3.Ronald Spaulding:Donald's Brother and Ellen's Father,Ronald is Voiced by Dermot Mulroney. 4.Brandy Spaulding:Donald's Wife and Ellen's Mother,Brandy is Voiced by Rachael MacFarlane. 5.Faline Spaulding:Ellen's 13 year old Sister,She appeared in the Episode"Senior Year"She has Dark Purple Hair,Wears a Light Green Shirt with Chinese Symbols and Dark Blue Cargos. She has a Crush on Diego. Faline is the Voice of Kelli Burglund. Makayla and'' ''Joanie's Family: 1.Patsie Parks:She's Joanie's Mom, Makayla's Stepmom and Manager of Club Pineapple. 2.Hector Ayala:Makayla's Dad and Police Office. 3.Sophie Parks:She's Joanie's Cousin,Sophin is Voiced by Kayla Maisonet. Amelie's Family: 1.Kira Vireneta:'''Amelie's Mom 2.'Denise'' ''and 'Brigitte''' ' Vireneta':Amelie's Sisters Who look like Her Except With Different Hairs. Denise is 15 years old has Light Purple Hair,Wears a White Shirt and Brown Pants. Brigitte is 13, Has Pink hair, Wears a Blue Shirt and Green Shirt. They Appear in the Episode"Senior Year". Josette is Diego's Love interest. They Made Friends with Jessica, Chelsea, Robbie, Diego, Faline, Jake and Darcy. Denise and Brigitte are Voiced by Julie Lemieux. Zeke,Amy and Aron's Family: 1.Lawson Baxter:Zeke, Amy and Aron's Father and Pilot. Lawson is Voiced by Roger Craig Smith. 2.Carol Baxter:Zeke, Amy and Aron's Mother, Voiced by Jennifer Hale. Janice,Megan,Fiona,Flora,Roscoe,Caruso and DeSoto's Family: 1.Charlene and Darlene Harrington:Janice, Fiona, Flora and Megan's 13 year old Twin sisters. Charlene has long red hair,Wear a Light Blue shirt and light brown Shorts and Darlene has Long Orange Hair,Wears a Purple Shirt and Grey Cargos. They Became Friends with Jessica, Chelsea, Denise, Brigitte, Rosa, Sophine, Faline and More. Charlene is Voiced byKelli Berglund and Darlene is Voiced by Olivia Holt. 2.'Ricardo'',''Rondo,Rico and Roy Vendetta:Roscoe's three younger brothers. Rocky is the youngest of the four and can be troublesome. Ricardo is voiced by Nick Robinson,Rondo is voiced by Jake T. Austin,Rico is Voiced by Mateo Arias,Roy is Voiced by Moisés Arias. 3.Mr. Roscoe Vendetta Sr and Mrs. Charlotte Harrington:Roscoe Vendetta SR is the father of Roscoe JR, Caruso, Desoto, Ricardo, Rondo, Rocky and Roy. Charlotte Harrington is the mother of Janice, Megan, Charlene and Darlene Harrington. They dated each other for a couple of years before deciding to get married. However, the wedding plans did not go well as the children of both families declared war, both trying to ruin each other's lives. When finally they came to an agreement, both parents of the two families had a happy marriage and they all now live as one happy family ... for now. Dante's Family: 1.Ricky Robinson:Dante's Dad and Owns a Music Building. Nick and Nicole's Family: 1.Nigel Monroe:Nick and Nicole's Father and Doctor Nigel is Voiced by Nolan North. 2.Cleo Monroe:Nick and Nicole's Mother and Cleo of the Aircraft. Cleo is Voiced by Kari Wahlgren. 3.Steven Monroe:Nick and Nicole's Younger Brother. Steven is Voiced by Rob Lowe. 'Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy, Jenna, Nick'', ''Nicole and Laura Family: 1.Alfred Richler:'Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy and Jenna's Father, Alfred is Voiced by Travis Willingham. 2.'Amanda Richler:Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy and Jenna's Mother, Amanda is Voiced by Sara Ramirez. 3-4.Derek and Eric Richler:Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy and Jenna's 14 year twin Brothers. Derek is Voiced by Matthew Knight and Eric is Voiced by Atticus Mitchell. 5-6.Kate and Cat Richler:Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy and Jenna's 9 year old Twin sisters. Kate and Cat are Voiced by Fiona Bishop. 7.Hayley Richler:Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy and Jenna's adopted 9 year old Sister from Asian. Hayley is Voiced by Coco Grayson. 8.Cleo Richler:Alan,Blake,Chris,Dean,Judy and Jenna's adopted 9 year old Sister from Africa with Dark brown Pony-tail hair, chocolate-colored skin. Cleo is Voiced Sabrina Carpenter. 9.Jade Richler:Alan,Blake,Chris,Dean,Judy and Jenna's adopted 8 year old Sister from China with Dark black hair, Light skin and Green eyes. Jade is Voiced by Isabella Acres. 10.April Richler:Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy and Jenna's 9 year old Sister. April is Voiced by Darcy Rose Byrnes. 11.Sofia Richler:Alan, Blake, Chris, Dean, Judy and Jenna's 9 year old Sister. Sofia is Voiced by Ariel Winter. 7teen L. A Characters: Hawkin Family: 1.Logan Hawkins:He's a Famous Celebrity, Father of 24 Children who lives in the Penthouse Hotel of Los Angeles. Logan is Voiced by Kevin Love. 2.Sabrina Hawkins:She's a Famous Celebrity, Stella's Sister who is Blonde like Her Mother of 24 Children. Sabrina is Voiced by Vanessa Marshall. 3.Tiana Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's Oldest Daughter in the Family,She loves Tickling Her Sisters and Hates Cleaning her Brothers,Tiana is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. 4.Mike Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 18 Year old Son,He Dreams of Being a Soldier,Mike's Voiced by Jamie Spilchuk. 5.Leo Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Son,He Dreams of Being a NASCAR Racer,He's a Brunette, Wears blue jeans, a red tank-top shirt and a black leather jacket,Leo is Voiced by Carter Jenkins. 6.Wesley"Wes"Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Son,He's Blonde,Wears a White Shirt, a light Red button-up shirt,And Light Brown Pants. Wes is Voiced by Justin Kelly. 7.Lucas Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old adopted Son from China,Logan Found him when was 6,He wears a Blue Shirt,with a Black Leather Jacket,and Blue Jeans,Lucas is Voiced by Jonatihan Tan. 8.Conner Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Son,He's a Brunette,Wear an Orange Tank top with light grey Button-up shirt and Blue Jeans,Conner is Voiced byMunro Chambers. 9.Scott Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Son,He wears a Brown shirt and Blue Jeans,He is Voiced by Sergio Di Zio. 10.Joe Hawkins:He's Logan and Sabrina's 17 Year old Son,Who is Smart. Carlos is Voiced by Kirby Morrow. 11.Fredia Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Daughter,She a Brunette, Wears a Pink Shirt and Blue Pants. Fredia is Voiced by Danica McKellar. 12.Skyler Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Daughter,She's a Brunette,she wears orange over her white shirt and light brown Pants,Skyler is Voiced by Bryn McAuley. 13-14.Jennifer and Gwennifer Hawkins:She's Logan and Sabrina's 17 year old Twins Daughters,they have long blond hair,Jennifer Wears a black shirt with a purple jacket and white shorts with black heels. Gwennifer wears a black shirt with a Pink jacket and Black shorts with blue heels. Jennifer and Gwennifer are Voiced by Tara Platt. | |} Episodes Season 1 has 13 episodes:premiereJanuary 3 2013 1. A start of a new Friendship:Jan 3 2013 the gang meet Malcolm a guy who Moved from San Francisco and Nina, Jen's Childhood friend who moved back from Beverly hills, they find out about a school party being hosted by Tara Johannsen. They accidentally ruin Tara's party by crashing into the sound system, causing everyone to turn on Them, However, Nina makes things better by singing "Dynamite". 2. Baby Come back:Jan 10 2013 Jonesy takes little Emma to the park and accidentally swaps strollers with a girl named Makayla, and brings home the wrong baby. 3. Jet Z:Jan 17 2013 Sadie Hawkins offers The gang the chance to win a free Jet-Z. All they have to do is team up and create a Jet-Z commercial that Sadie will judge, the winner having their commercial put on the air one hundred times. While Wayne and his team, mostly Wayne, work on their commercial with fancy video equipment and famous actors, Jen and her team decide that the content of the commercial is more important than how much money is put into it. Now the test is to see which is better, a commercial made with lots of money, or a commercial that relates to teens and helps describe what the Jet-Z is all about. However, Jen discovers some accidentally recorded footage of the girls arguing, containing views about what the Jet-Z is about, and helps them win the contest by using it (and other footage). 4'.'Lion Whisperer:Jan 24 2013 Jen is bored sick of her mother's Book Club "Go To Work With Your Mother Day", until a Magician with a depressed Lion shows up at the clinic. Jen forms a bond with the lion, but Jen's mother is wary. Jonesy tries to go to a basketball game, but the only way he can go is if he sells Ice Cream at the game. 5. Sega Prime:Jan 31 2013 Malcolm Discoverys a Website where an everybody can Download video games for Free. 6. Club Jonesy:Feb 7 2013 Jonesy try to find summer jobs, so they convince Ron to let him have the lounge on Monday nights, and they start an Teen club. 7. Spelling Bee:Feb 14 2013 Jonesy wants Jen to drop out of the spelling bee because he owes the $30 to her competitor. 8. Malcolm's Girlfriend:Feb 21 2013 Malcolm has a Crush on Amelie Ratelle from paris,So the gang hook him up with her. 9. The Big Bagel Bungle:Feb 28 2013 Jen must get some Bagels for the Sunday Brunch when hers grandmother is Visiting. 10. The Stingrays:Mar 7 2013 Malcolm joins a group of Trouble Makers. 11.Judeshus Maximus:Mar 14 2013 Jude gets struck by lightning and receives multiple personalities which consist of Chef Jude, Caveman Jude, Southern Millionaire Jude,Cat Jude, and the gladiator Maximus Octavius. 12. Jen's best Choice:Mar 28 2013 After being push around by Coach Halder,Jen Quits her job and works at the "Camp Woof-Woof", a dog daycare in the Mall. Even though she works for free, Jonesy decide to work for money. Their most important client is a famous show poodle that is in a show that very night. Unfortunately, Caitlin's pink armband falls into the tub while Jonesy's bathing the dog, turning it bright pink! The three scramble to fix the problem. Travia: *We Learn That Jen's New Boss and her mother are Best Friends. *Marlowe Return's in the series and Works at Camp Woof-Woof. 13.22 Short Films About The Galleria Mall:Mar 28 2013 While Jen's Bonding with Her New Boss's Daughters Jessica and Chelsea they Asked her if anything interesting happens to the citizens of the Mall,which leads to a chain of vignettes about the lives of Mall People including Courtney,Marlowe,Wyane,Hot Blue Dress Girl, Hot Fine Girl','''unknown Greeter Goddess,The Clones and Robbie and Diego. *Jen,Jessica and Chelsea went to Albatross & Finch to try on cool Clothes *There,They Ran into Courtney who was Also Shopping and Join her Sister and the girls. *Caitlin gets gum in her hair and Wyatt and Jude tries to get it out by putting a variety of foods on her head. *Jen and the Girls Ran into Marlowe of the Gigantoplex and She join Them. *A competing Pizza-Palace issues a competition to see who can make the Pizza's faster. *Darth gets robbed by Mike Dent after Wayne gives him $2,000 to pay for a portion of his tab. *Nina Tries to Impress Her Boss by Looking After Her 13 year old Niece Sophie for the day and They also Join Jen and the Girls. *Brian accidentally traps Baby Emma in a newspaper vending box, and ends up uprooting the box (with Baby Emma inside) and placing it in her bedroom. *At Grind Me the Girls Mother are Chatting About how Well their Daughters are getting along. *The Clones debate Belts, Belts, Belts vs Soft Rock Cafe. *Jonesy coaches Malcolm to Make Pizza. *Mike Dent runs Wayne over and the two begin to fight. They roll into Tattoo Muscle Guy's shop, who captures them at gun point. *While Jen,Courtney,Nina,Jessica,Chelsea,Marlowe and Sopine Still Look Around There Ran into Nina's Co-Workers Amber the hot dress girl and her Cousin Hilary Sorken and they also Tag Along. *Various Mallspeople advise Wyatt, Jude and Caitlin on how to remove the gum stuck in Caitlin's hair. *Pizza Palace Won the Competition. *At the Soft Rock Cafe Somebody gaze At the Girls when they Saw Jessica Hugging Jen,Even Her Mom Saw it. *Caitlin gets the gum cut out of her hair, leaving her with a different hairstyle. *Robbie and Diego laughs at Caitlin's new haircut, and at an extremely tall man in a small car, who gets out and humiliates Them to teach Them a lesson. *The girls conclude that life is interesting in their Mall after all. *At the ice Cream Parlor Amelie and Rebecca gives the Girls Free Ice Cream Sundaes After they Won a Coupons for Free Ice Cream and together the Form A Sercet Girls Society,at the End They Laughed at Wayne Who Was still tied Up. Travia: *We Learn that Jessica and Chelsea's Parents are Divorced just like Jen and Courtney's Parents. *We Learn that Jen,Nina,Jessica and Chelsea are Ticklish. *We get to See Nina,Caitlin,Marlowe,Amber,Rebecca,Hilary,Amelie and Ellen's Mothers. *We Learn that Jonesy's Dad's First Name is Brian. '''Season 2' has 28 episodes:September 5 2013. 1. Supreme Seven part 1:Jul 11 2013 The Gang locate their parents' favorite band, SupremeSeven,to perform a reunion concert in the Mall to make up for Jonesy's Dad forgetting his wedding anniversary. Guest Stars:Adam Levine as Will Wheeler,Sam Roberts as Bill Wheeler,Tyler Connolly as Leroy Adams, will.i.am as Seth McCloud,Josh Groban as Terrace Finn, Celine Dion as Kendall Blues,Sheryl Crow as Tabitha and Robin Williams and Simon Johnson. 2. Supreme Seven Part 2:Jul 18 2013 The Gang Manage Reunite the Band But there still need to Will Wheeler back and he Refuses,When they Convinced to Back he and band made it to the Mall for Jen and Jonesy's Parents Anniversary. Guest Stars:Adam Levine as Will Wheeler,Sam Roberts as Bill Wheeler,Tyler Connolly as Leroy Adams, will.i.am as Seth McCloud, Josh Groban as Terrace Barkin,Celine Dion as Kendall Blues, Sheryl Crow as Tabitha and Robin Williams and Simon Johnson. 3. Dare Factor:Sept 5 2013 Jonsey,Malcolm,Wyatt and Jude Complete Against each other in a Dare off and the Whole Mall joins in,Meanwhile, Jen has to wear a sun dress for the whole day while her Grandmother is coming for a visit,which makes Jen feel embarrassed towards others who are making fun of her. '4. Bully Madison:'Sept 12 2013 When the Boys's Basketball team reaches the semi-finals and then the final, Riverdale High's regular coach is not available to teach Jen's class the badminton unit. An upper school student takes the role and sets about bullying the class into submission, with a particular penchant for abusing Jen, even out of lessons. Jen eventually takes a stand against the bully by challenging him to a game of badminton, Even Tough Jen wins'. The bully refuses to step down as coach but is sacked from her position,when The Girls Stand up to Her, and Her outburst is heard by the coach and Principal Harangue. '''5.'Appy it:Sept 19 2013''' Using a fake phone call app, Jen,Nina and Caitlin trick their moms into allowing them to go to a senior party. Their plan then backfires when their moms find out from Robbie and Diego and set out to track the girls down. 6. Masterson vs Garica:Sept 26 2013 Brian Rented a nice hotel and let him and Emma stay in their most romantic suite for one night for free. But when Emma gets into a fight at the supermarket and Brian does nothing, Emma and Brian vow not speak to each other. Meanwhile,Jen and Jonesy plan to have a party but when they find out that Emma and Brian are still mad at each other, they try to have a silent party. When they apoligize to each other, Brian and Emma figure out Jen and Jonsey are having a party and punish them by dancing awkwardly. 7. SuperTeens:Oct 10 2013 The Gang wish for superhero powers when they see a shooting star. Their wish comes true; Jude gets super speed, and Wyatt was Fire Powers, Jen Has Super Strength,Nina can Control Planet,Caitlin get Turn Invisible, Malcolm can control Metal and Jonesy can control Lightning. They learn that Ron is a super-villain, whose evil plot is to turn all Teens into mini adults with the help of his minions, Coach Halder (the Crusher), and Christo and Blade (Guardmen), who is hypnotized into giving diamonds to Ron. At the end, Jonsey realizes it was all a dream he had after eating three slices of cold pizza before bed. 8. People Auction:Nov 7 2013 After a fire burns down Pizza Place, the gang hold a people auction to raise money in order to rebuild it. Jonesy,Jude,Malcolm and Wyatt get auctioned to the Pizza Loving Cocah. Jen Nina, and Caitlin become Wyane's personal cheerleaders, and they are told to "cheer his awesomeness", as in cheer for everything he does. His plan backfires when the girls decide to cheer for '''''everything he does. 9. Car Wash Battle:Nov 14 2013 The boys and the girls compete in the school fund raiser to see who can wash more cars. The boys team wants a hot tub, but the girls want to use the money more wisely. The boys, mainly Wyane, have bigger concerns than winning, while the girls band together to win. 10. Jen With a Secret Part 1:Nov 21 2013 Jen is framed by Rachael Smith for selling government secrets to foreign organisations. Meanwhile, Robbie and Diego Heard What Jen Said About Why the Garica Mother leave them and Fear they Might lose another mother. Travia: *Jen Reveals that her Father leave because her mom Never Listens to Him. 11.Jen With a Secret Part 2:Nov 28 2013 At the Mall Jessica had a fight with her Mom and she Runaway from her. Meanwhile, the gang Realize that Jen never Pranked them and Realize that Jen is off to the United States so they Travel in a Plane along with Jessica, Chelsea,Courtney, Robbie and Diego. They saw The Pilot Revealed herself as Maddison Smiths who Tells them the She was responsible for Framing Jen and leaves the Plane while the gang are about to die,when the gang escape the plane crash they manage to Jen and Apologize for Not Believing her and tells her that Maddison was behind it,Meanwhile, Emma travels with Hannah on a Bus to Find Jen. When Jen gets to the United States she Explain that she never Pull pranks and Steal of her love ones and Madison Arrested. When Emma finally Found Jen she Apologize for what she did and tell her that She never meant to hurt and doubt her,She Promise Jen that nothing will ever break their bond again and the both hugged each other even Courtney gived her while she join their Hug,Also Hannah Apologize to Jessica for Not Paying full attention to her and they hugged each other,She Told Jen that she's Rehired first thing tomorrow,on the plane back Home Emma said "When we get back to Canada you, me and Courtney are going to Spend time Together". Travia: *The gang Realize that they Never listen to Jen for Once. *Robbie and Diego reveals that They don't like Make People Miserable,but it's like a habit and said that their Mom didn't just leave them she was Shot. 12. The New Squad:Dec 5 2013 Jen,Nina and Caitlin Tryout for Tara's Cheerleading Squad along with Amber, Hilary, Rebecca, Jane, Mikayla, Joanie, Amelie, Maya and Maria, Seen her Old Squad Quit. Meanwhile, Jonesy and the Boys Try out for the Basketball Team. 13''.''The Cheer Off Finals:Dec 12 ''2013 The Girls were Ready for the Cheerleading competition,it was Cool until Former Cheerleader Ursula Record their routine to give to the Enemy Cheerleaders so their win, But the Girls Came up with a new routine and they won,In the End Larid recruits Ursula, Christina and Dominique in the Stingrays. 14. A Christmas to remember ':'Dec 19 2013 Everyone's plans for Christmas are cancelled when a snowstorm traps everyone in the Mall are stuck. After Jessica sees Hannah and Miles hugging she thinks they are getting back together. a couple named Joseph and Mary (who is expecting a baby girl) come to stay at the Mall on Christmas Eve, and she goes into labor, but can't make it to the hospital because the roads are closed. Finally, Mary must give birth to a beautiful baby girl in the elevator.. 15. Shakira in the Mall:Jan 9 2014 Caitlin ends her friendship with Jen After she Wins to Sing with Shakira on Stage,Caitlin avoids Jen for a while because she think's Jen's Selfish Because she wins and she doesn't,When Shakira invites Jen to sing with her she Invites Caitlin to sing with her too along with Nina,after they stop singing Jen and caitlin made up. Special guest star: Shakira as Herself 16. Wyatt Loves Zoey:Jan 16 2014 After developing a crush on a girl named Zoey, Wyatt becomes too nervous to perform in the Open Mic Night, causing him to throw up on her and another guy. While cleaning up, Zoey falls in love with the other guy. Upon hearing this,Wyatt becomes really sad. Meanwhile, Jonesy and Wyane are having a go-kart race. But Wayne's out of control go-kart crashes into Zoey's table and Wyatt pushes her out of the way to save her and she kisses him and they start going out. 17. The Great Victor Jackson:Jan 30 2014 Victor Jackson appears to be the ladies' man, the best school athlete, and the savior of the football team. He helped Riverdale advance to the state championships. Little do people know, he is in fact a cheater;Malcolm caught him taking pictures of a history test with his cell phone. Malcolm must choose: not to tell the teacher and let Victor cheat more or make Riverdale lose its biggest football game. Jonsey, Wyatt, Jude and the football team convince him not to tell, but Amelie thinks he should. Meanwhile, Jen, Nina, Caitlin and Marlowe put healthy snacks called Moon Bars to try to persuade the students to stop eating junk food, but ends in chaos as they turn out to be addictive after Caitlin put cactus juice in them to enhance their flavor. 18. Ski trip Battle:Feb 6 2014 ''' Jen and Ursula both wait eagerly to get accelerator Snowboard,With only one left,Jude sets up a riddling scavenger hunt, and promises the a Snowboard to the winner and Free trip to Whistler. Jen and Ursula compete with their partners: Jen and Zack vs. Ursula and Laird. '''19. Wedding Day to Remember:Feb 13 2014 Nina and the girls volunteer to organize Nina's aunt's wedding reception, but Nina's cousin,Antonia,is threatening to blow the entire thing apart because her mom didn't even ask her how she felt about the marriage. Travia: *Nina's underwear was exposed in this episode. She is revealed to wear dark purple Bra and panties. *The second time Nina gets tickled. 20. Family Day part 1:Feb 20 2014 Malcolm asks hs Uncle about what really happened with his parents, and he finds out that they disappeared after they left the country on a plane, although they might still be alive. 23. Family day part 2:Feb 27 2014 Malcolm finds a journal describing the adventures of his parents in the jungle. Also, it contains a map telling where they had to go after they left him 21. Golden Eagles Society:Mar 6 2014 ''' Jen,Zack,Nina,Wyatt,Caitlin and Jude are invited into a secret society at Riverdale high called the Golden Eagles Society. Malcolm is also invited to join, but he rejects the offer. Jonesy desperately wants to join, and pretends to be Malcolm in order to do so, but his disguise is quickly revealed. To get in, the rest of the group must do ridiculous deeds. Then Jonesy starts to make his own club, The Jonesy Knights. Also, Amelie acts weird around a new girl in school, Esmeralda, when she suspects she knew Amelie from a while back. '''22. Adventures In Baby Sitting:Mar 20 2014 The gang gets tickets to go to a concert, but Jen and Jonesy have to stay home and babysit since both their parents go on a couples retreat. But Jonesy decides to ditch Jen to go to the concert, leaving Jen with Robbie,Diego,Baby Emma and Some other kids. Guest Stars:Big Time Rush as Themselves. 23. Jen's Birthday to Remember:Mar 27 2014 While the gang setting up for Jen's Birthday,She and Courtney are Bonding with their New stepmom Stella and her Daughter Jane. Meanwhile, Robbie and Diego must Go one day without Pranking jen on her Birthday or they'll be sent to military school for the Whole Summer. Stella Invites her Friends Iris to Jen and Jane's Party along with Her Sister Mary and Daughter's Lydia and Rita. Travia: *We Learn that Jen and Jane Both have their birthday on the Same Day. *We Learn that Jen and Stella Both have a lot in common. *This is the Third time Jen has been caught in her underwear,causing Stella and Jane to laugh at her a little. *After Jen's Party She's Finally going to a Snowboarding Trip to Whistler Along For the summer Along with Jane,Smithy and Zack. *Jane Tells Courtney that she Reminds her of her Sister Chloe who Died. *This is the Third time Jen gets Tickled. *This is the Second time Courtney Gets Tickled. *We learn that the teacher mrs. Brown is Lydia and Rita's Aunt. *we learn that Jane,Stella,Iris,Mary,Lydia and Rita are Ticklish. 24. Breakup in Rome Part 1:Apr 10 2014 The gang travel to Rome for the Summer There Jonesy reunites with his Girlfriend Nikki. However, a big misunderstanding begins when Nikki sees Jonesy with Amelie (who were just practicing the date) and mistakes her as the "hideous Rome girl". Travia: *Jen Didn't Appear in the 2 part Episodes and Will Return in Season 3. 25. Breakup in Rome Part 2:Apr 17 2014 the next day, the day of the anniversary, Jonesy sees Nikki with another guy, Klaus, who was just trying to cheer her up. Jonesy and Nikki start arguing about the misunderstanding, and decide it would be better if they broke up. Travia: *Jen Didn't Appear in the 2 part Episodes and Will Return in Season 3. Season 3. has 28 episodes. 1-4.Senior Year-Clash of the New Students:Sept 5 2015 The Mall Opened a roller rink Where the Gang Reunites with Jen, Zack, Jane and Smithy who came back From Whistler. Robbie and Diego Meet Amelie's Sisters Denise and Brigitte and who immediately becomes their love interest. At school the gang are now seniors Principal Rogers said that Fifty new students and four new teachers arrive at Riverdale High. The gang meets Zeke, Janice, Roscoe, Caurso, SeSeto, Fiona, Flora, Megan, Amy, Aron, Jycella, Nick, Nicole, Laura, Dean, Chris, Alan, Blake, Keenan, Rodney, Ricardo, Rodney, Rondo, Rocky, Charlene, Darlene, Angel, Martin, Marvin, Silent L, Dante, Sasha, Jenna, Judy, Chase'', Logan and Jayden, Nia, Gia, Tia, Tiffany, Paisley. Jessica is sick of hearing how wonderful Charlene and Darlene's Mom is – she seems to do everything just perfectly. Jessica feels her own mom is pretty great and wants her to be recognized too. So she happens to mention that Her Mom used to be a movie star! Now Jessica has to prevent her friends and neighbors from discovering that her Mom's acting career was limited to a supporting role in a high school play. It is revealed that Riverdale High, is to be closed because it Can't Afford More Students and Otis Weaselgraft, the headmaster of Brick House School, stands to make a fortune from the resulting influx of pupils. Jen and Nina Remember Janice, Megan, Fiona and Flora when they were Kids as they travel to Florida with them, Along with the Richler Girls Jenna and Judy who sang to Jen on her 14 Birthday. Amber and Angel Discovers that They're Sisters. First, Robbie, Diego, Keenan, Dennis, Ricardo, Rondo, Rico and Roy decides to enter a Talent Contest with his 'Zero Zombies' Band, which they reckons that they'll become 'famous enough' that they won't want to shut the school down. After winning the show, they found out that thye was on the show and Principal Rogers explains to them that their theory was wrong and that he should have thought about stopping the school closing down. The gang must Face their New Rivals the Red Dragons in the Kung Fu Tournament, To Win the ten Million Dollars. Jonesy Discovers that Roscoe, Caurso and SeSeto used to be famous singers. At the Tournament when the gang won Laird Recruit the Red dragons to the Stingrays, Jessica tells Denise, Brigitte, Charlene and Darlene the Truth about her Mom and apologizes and they accept Become Friends. In the end Zack Proposes a toast to New friends and a New year, Emma gives birth to their baby boy and girl, Adam and Sandra. 5.'The Heartbroken''' Society:Sept 10 2015 Jonesy leaves the Riverdale following his breakup with Nikki to join a Heart Broken Club which he hopes will help him get over the breakup. Malcolm, Zack, Wyatt and Jude are determined to go there and save Jonesy. 6.Wedding Blues:Sept 17 2015 Brain's Mom falls in love, but he tries to prove it's nothing but a facade. 7.Anger Management:Sept 24 2015 Jessica and Chelsea is Coach Halder's new assistant. However, the job is short-lived after Coach leaves Jessica and Chelsea an angry voicemail, which they showed to Jen, Zack, Marlowe, Zeke, Jonesy, Nina and Wyatt. Sam then puts it on the Internet and everybody hears the message. The Mall Inspector is unfortunately blamed for it when it ends up on a talk show. Anger struck, he sentences Coach to anger management classes. He can get out of the class if he manages to keep his cool outside of them, but Jen is out to do whatever she can to make sure he goes back there by intentionally provoking him. Meanwhile, Hilary eats nuts that Amber spit out, and becomes angry at Amber because she did not immediately tell her that those peanuts were in her mouth when she saw Hilary eating them. 8.Victor is Back:Oct 1 2015 The gang is surprised to find out that the bully and football star, Victor Jackson, is back after being expelled. The girls talk to Principal Rogers so he would expel Vince. The girls decide to just ignore him, which proves harder than expected when Ellen starts to constantly make out with him, but Jonesy,Wyatt,Malcolm and Jude decide that it's time for some revenge, or "comeuppance" as Jonesy calls it. 9.Haunted Mansion:Oct 8 2015 A rumor is circulating around the Mall that Mansion is haunted by a ghost named Lucius, whose left his wife during World War II. Meanwhile, Robbie and Diego plays practical jokes on everyone, embarrassing them around other people. Later, when they hear that Courtney has dropped her purse with a thousand dollars in Suite 613,Jen,Zack,Nina,Jonesy,Wyatt,Jude,Caitlin, C Malcolm, Courtney, Jessica, Chelsea, Robbie and Diego all run up to get it. On the way, Hannah tells them about Lucius, then leaves. When Brian finds them in the House later on, he tells them of the experience he had with House when he was only a Teen, Then Robbie and Diego dares Everybody to spend a night at Mansion and the person who runs out first owes the other five dollars. In the House, they try to talk to the spirit (Jen, Zack, Nina, Jonesy, Wyatt, Jude, Caitlin, Malcolm, Courtney, Jessica, Chelsea, Robbie, Diego, Ethan and Allan) getting Ellen possessed and making The Gang disappear then it is revealed to be a practical joke for Robbie and Diego. At the end of the episode, Robbie and Diego look for Little Emma's blanket when a Man who looks exactly like Lucius approaches them and gives Them back the blanket and leaves, passing through the wall with a portrait in the wall meaning the ghost of Lucuis is real. 10.Teens vs Monsters Part 1:Oct 15 2015 The story starts off in Riverdale 1937, on Halloween night where the townspeople storms to the mansion where Saphira the witch has gathered the ingredients in order to summon the Demon Darkos. The ingredients follow: his spell book, her staff and Seven souls of Teenagers In the mob, a young girl called mary looks for her Brother, Lucas who has been stolen by Saphira alongside with his Friends. When Darkos sucks out Lucas' soul, the spell is uncompleted as the sun has rose, so Lucas' soul is left to float about the house leaving his body stone empty. Saphira is nearly arrested, but she dives through a mirror swearing revenge. Mary takes Lucas's stone body while her father takes Saphira's spell book. The Sheriff takes Saphira's staff and announces to the townspeople that he would board up Saphira's house to prevent anything else from happening. The scene then moves 75 years later in the present Riverdale where the gang are on a school trip to Saphira's mansion where Jude Release her. At Night of Halloween Saphira is Free and Turns the Stingrays into Dark Warriors under her Control and Steals Ethan's Soul in the end. 11.Teens vs Monsters Part 2 ':'Oct 22 2015 Saphira needs six More Souls of Teenagers to Free the Demon Zaladar,. She captures Wayne, and later that night The clones who finds Saphira had invaded at Camp Woof-Woof. While trick or treating, Jen and Jonesy is lured away from Rita by hearing Emma's voice and She is taken as the Six victim. Meanwhile, the gang seek help from a gypsy named Zelda but Lucas finds the Gang. Lucas convinces Zelda and the gang to help him get back in his body. Zelda tells Lucas that if he doesn't get back to his body by sunrise, he would a ghost forever. Lucas, Zelda and the gang arrive at the graveyard where they find Lucas' body as a monument. Zelda starts chanting the spell to return Lucas to his body, which successfully works. Lucas, now as a normal teen again thanks the gang and runs off to celebrate. The gang Found Saphira in the old Haunted Mansion and Fought of the Stingrays,But Before Saphira could Touch Jycella and turn her into a Doll. Silent L took the Touch of Her in the end. 12.Teens vs Monsters Part 3:Oct 29 2015 Now that Saphira Has the All seven souls she Frees Zaladar from the Underworld and trapped gang at the Mansion. Now the Grade Niner must Save them. Sophie chants the reversing spell and manages to complete the chant just as the sun rises. Saphira tries to take Sophie with her into the mirror, but Mrs. Wheezer grabs Saphira and shoves her into the mirror. When Saphira's spell is broken on the teens she had taken, the Seven from that night as well as Six Teenagers from the 19th century including Mary's sister who reunites with her now-older sister and As for the Stringrays they were back to Normal. 13.Around the world adventure Part 1:Nov 5 2015 When the gang embark on a whirlwind world tour, their first stop is London, where they soon find themselves embroiled in an international spy mystery. 14.Around the world adventure Part 2:Nov 12 2015 Having barely escaped with their lives in the previous issue's trip to London, Archie and his friends are looking for a more traditional vacation spot ... a place filled with history and romance ... and Madrid, Spain is just the place! The key word is romance, as Lydia and Rita are wooed by their teen guide, leaving Wyatt feeling whoa-ed. Even Ms. Brown becomes the object of someone's affection! But mystery and danger make a handsome couple too, as the villain they've been evading continues to pursue them from the city to the country. A meeting with a beautiful mystery woman provides Zack with his first clue ... with a herd of angry bulls! The mystery continues to deepen and Zack and Jonesy must figure out what is going on before things get really dangerous! 15.Around the world adventure part 3:Nov 19 2015 In this installment, Zack,Jonesy,Wyatt and Jude are kidnapped by smugglers and have to escape. Which is something of a shame, since I was actually hoping for more travelogue. I'd like to learn more about this part of the world, but much of what I read was a generic desert adventure that could as well be happening in Arizona. I missed having someone explain to me what makes Nairobi unique. What are the local foods? Pastimes? Industries? The artist draws local color well, but it's not labeled or elaborated on for the reader. Educate me! Don't waste the setting! 16.Around the world adventure part 4:Nov 26 2015 When gang set out on their quest to see five cities in ten days, they looked forward to getting as many sightseeing thrills as possible. Little did they know they’d get a heaping helping of suspense and intrigue as well! Now, Marcy's been kidnapped and the race is on to find and rescue her before it's too late. This leads to a whirlwind trek from Rome to Zurich in pursuit of the mysterious “Green Man” and his minions. Along the way the gang will befuddle the Italian police, trash a movie set, stowaway on a jet, frustrate the Zurich police, storm a fortress, confound half the criminal underworld – and somehow still come off as good ambassadors of the United States! Don't miss this hysterical, fast-paced, action-packed salute to super-spy films everywhere, as Zack finally unravels the Green Man's plans and discovers a plot that could bring Europe to its knees (and imagine how much that will hurt)! 17.Bad Hair day:Dec 3 2015 After Jen,Nina,Jessica and Chelsea leave for an event, Caitlin attempts a world record, blowing the biggest bubble of gum. He is thwarted by Captain Sticky, and the gum is promptly splattered on his hair, worrying her that she may get punished by her parents. Jonesy agrees to cut his hair, but when the Caitlin is shown her reflection, she looks in horror at the worst haircut that she has ever been given. Jonesy,Wyatt,Roscoe,Jude and Malcolm then convince her that it is the official hairstyle of a rock band named Dog's Pajamas. Many other people hear of this through The Clones and more and more students line up to get "the Caitlin" from Jonesy and Roscoe (Wyatt,Jude and Malcolm acted as a rather obnoxious schedule manager), including Ron, who gives them a royal procession. Unfortunately, Jen,Nina,Jessica and Chelsea arrive (Jessica and Chelsea with a 1st prize ribbon on their front) and tease the haircuts, revealing the truth: Dog's Pajamas does not have botched up haircuts, they have hair that trails down to their butts. Wyatt, Jude and Malcolm quickly escapes, but Jonesy and Roscoe are chased by an angry mob of their clients. The girls asks Janice if they should help them, but Janice refuses, after Roscoe push her in the Closet. 18.Dinner For Two Many:Dec 10 2015 Janice wants to go on a date with just Zeke, with none of their other friends, at a restaurant called Vaccaro. Meanwhile, Caitlin hates having to sneak around when spending time with Jude, and they plan a romantic dinner as their first official date. They also decide to go to Vaccaro, thinking that no one else at the mall could afford the food there. Both couples, however, end up sitting right next to each other. Janice notices them, and after two different lies told to cover up their secret, Reynaldo and Nicole end up joining the two couples, creating more chaos. 19-20.A New Christmas To Remember:Dec 17 2015 On Christmas Eve, the Gang and their Parents head to Jen's Grandmother's Cabin,they decorated the house and found a tree. At the end, everyone gets together and sings a musical number, "The Best Christmas of All". 21.New year Party:Dec 31 2015 while the Parents are out the gang throws a New Year's Eve Party. 22.Pam on Riverdale:Jan 7 2016 A science star named Pam ivy attends Riverdale and is going to install her new energy converter to make Riverdale run on "Pam Power". This upsets Sam because she realizes that she may no longer be the smartest girl on campus, and she gives up science. When the energy converter threatens to cause a catastrophe Sam realizes her science gift is needed when she saves the school from a near meltdown. Meanwhile, Jonesy and the Guys try to make Wayne think that he is going crazy for a psychology class project after he refuses to do his share of the work. The guys hire Hannah 's little person cousin to help out with their prank. 23.Hands up:Jan 14 2016 There is a contest to see who can keep their hand on a Blix van for the longest. The winner gets Free up to Los Angeles for the Summer and gets to Bring their Friends and Family, and many people are determined that they can win. Laird tries to win by lying about breaking his leg, scaring students off, sneezing on their hands and he requested a chair so the competition would be easier for him. Laird gets Lydia to lose by offering to be her boyfriend for a week. Jen wins by tricking Laird who ends up stuck with Lyida. 24.Secret world of Girls:Jan 21 2016 Jen hosts a slumber party, but Jonesy plans to sell tickets to watch the party in order to buy a High Definition TV. 25.Pegged:Jan 28 2016 It's sex(-changing), no drugs, and rock 'n roll as Jessica,Chelsea,Charlene,Darlene,Denise, Brigitte,Sophie and Faline start their own band while Keenen, Robbie, Diego, Ricardo'', Rondo, Rico, Roy and Dennis pose as girls during a battle of the bands contest, for girls only. 26.'The Beauty and the Pest':'''Feb 4 2016' Jonesy, Malcolm, Wyatt, Jude, Roscoe, Caurso and Desoto create a fake beauty pageant so they can meet girls. Meanwhile, Nina enters the pageant to try to beat Nia, and hires Jen as her coach. 27.No, No, Alejandro:Feb 11 2016 When Nina's favorite singer Alejandro comes to Riverdale., she enters a contest to meet him and ends up winning. However, Alejandro later reveals that she only won because Alejandro fixed the contest because Nina's Grandfather is the Ambassador of Bahavia, and used her to help his career. 28.Poetic Justice:Feb 18 2016 Jessica teaches Rosa how to spit poetry, who does poorly at first, but does phenomenal on stage, leaving a jealous Jessica in her wake. 29.The Pizza Next Door:Feb 25 2016 Moe's old rival, Vito, returns and opens a similar restaurant near The Pizza Palace, thus named The Pizza Place. So the Gang must get the customers Back. 30.Monster's Ball:Mar 3 2016 Nina learns that her birthday will be on a popular television show,"My Party Is Better Than Yours!" but it changes her feelings for The gang which causes them to not be friends. 31.The Kung Fu Kats Kid:Mar 10 2016 After ditching Little Emma to watch Kung Fu Kats and accidentally leaving his webcam on, Little gets some blackmail on Robbie and Diego, so they are forced to let her hang out with the big kids or else she will send it to everyone. 32.Culture Shock:Mar 14 2016 Each of the Grade 9 students at school have to go into another family and write an essay on their experiences. Jessica and Chelsea goes to the Zamin family (a Muslim family) finding out there is more to them than meets the eye. 33.Smack Mania 6:Slab Vs. Sissy Boy:Mar 15 2016 Java the wrestler gets sick of "Jonesy's Snacks" and asks Jonesy to defend his title belt. 34.Teen Cruise part 1:Mar 16 2016 The Gang Wins contest prize, which is a "Teen cruise" on the Teen Cruise. 35.Teen Trip Part 2:Mar 17 2016 The Guy's attempt to write a song for the ship's guest singer, victoria duffield, to perform, but with less than her best interests in mind. Special guest star:Victoria Duffield as Herself 36.Teen Trip Part 3:Mar 18 2016 When singer Cody Simpson comes on board, he immediately becomes attracted to Victoria. Zack and Jen. hoping to do something special for Jessica's birthday, misleads Cody into throwing a surprise party for Victoria and also making the Captain believe the party is for him, when it is actually for Jessica. Special guest star:Cody Simpson as Himself 37.We are Family:Mar 24 2016 Jude's Skateboard is taken hostage by Roscoe's new boss, The Meatball King, so the Gang has to confront him. 38.All the President's Friends:Mar 31 2016 While the gang is away at Quebec City, Ricardo and Keenen run for class president against each other and Katio of the Red Dragons. Meanwhile, Robbie and Diego asks Jessica to help him direct the community play of Romeo and Juliet. In the end, the Red Dragons and 9th Graders battle during the play, making the critic (an elderly man who bad mouthed his own daughter's ballet recital) extremely pleased. 39.Sole Brothers:Apr 7 2016 Keenen and Ricardo both start working at a shoe store in the mall, but run into trouble when Ricardo is promoted to manager and Keenen isn't. 40.Glove Hurts:Apr 14 2016 Dean makes a pair of gloves that give people the strength of ten men for a science project and he shows them to his role model. But when The gang suspect that his role model is an evil man, troubles arise; 41.Senior Ditch Day:Apr 21 2016 The gang go to a ritzy beach club for Senior Ditch Day, but when the bouncer won't let Jude in, The Gang go without him. In an effort to get in, Jude claims himself as royalty and becomes a jerk to his Friends when they ask to be in a VIP area with him. 42.Drippin:Apr 28 2016 Jude tries to introduce his new slang word, "drippin", which means "Good. Awesome. Sweet." Jonesy gets a horror movie called Shinnyuusha. Evidently, Little Emma freaks out from watching this movie and stays with the Jen overnight. The girls learn that Little Emma was only scared for the first night and that he stayed for a couple of more nights because he missed hanging out with Jen. 43.Teens in Time Part 1:May 5 2016 The Gang chase Chronos to the past, where they team up with some their Ancestors of the Old West. After defeating stolen future tech in that era, they again follow Chronos to the future. 44.Teens in Time Part 2:May 12 2016 The Gang chase Chronos into the future, just in time to face a battle with a group of Tugs. An older Dr. Phineas reveals the street gang they fought together was enhanced by Chronos who led them to kill the rest of the Gang of that era. The combined heroes defeat the retooled Tugs, and Dean traps Chronos in a time loop. 45.The Prank:May 19 2016 the principal threatens to expel Robbie and Diego if they pulls one more stunt inside the school. Unfortunately the school janitor decides to frame them for a crime that wasn't his to begin with, and now the gang must clear their name before it's too late. 46.Stingray Hunting:May 26 2016 The Guys chase after the Stingrays who have stolen Nana Lizowski' wig. During the chase Jude slips on scattered bolts and one of them is injected into his rear end. 47.Mortal Kombat Returns Part 1:Jun 2 2016 Shinnok manages to climb his way out of the Netherrealm and, with his Son Shao Kahn, brainwashes Liu Kang (Brian Tochi), Stryker (Ron Perlman), Sonya Blade (Olivia d'Abo), Jax (Dorian Harewood), and Kitana (Cree Summer), trio into servitude. After they lay waste to their Ninja Academy, Raiden alerts The 7teen Gang to the situation at hand. 48.Mortal Kombat Returns Part 2:Jun 9 2016 As the Gang venture into the Abyss of Evil to retrieve their lost powers, they Got Help from Sub-Zero (Luke Perry) and Nightwolf (Todd Thawley). Raiden and the gang appear and snap the Liu Kung and the Others out of their trance. Meanwhile, Shinnok,Shao Kahn and Shang Tsung unite to take over the Earth once and for all, only to turn against each other once the gang foil their plan. 49.Making the Braid:Jun 16 2016 Jonesy discovers Silent L's talent for braiding hair, and opens up a braiding shop with his great-aunt's inheritance in his freezer that he wasn't allowed to touch. As a result, it almost drives L's competitor out of business and calls for a braid-off between the two. 50-51.A Prom to Remember:Jun 23 2016 The Gang are Ready for the Prom. Amy falls for a Guy Named Roy, Member of the Red Dragons. Meanwhile, Keenan Discovers that the Stingrays and The Red Dragons are working together to Ruin the Prom. On the Night of the Prom the gang Faces the Stingrays and The Red Dragons in the Final Showdown, but Amy and Roy intervene and tell them to stop their hostilities. They convinces the Stingrays and Red Dragons to give up their Bully ways. Larid and Kaito attempts to attack Zack, But Get Defected by Keenen and Ricardo. In the end the gang enjoyed the Prom. Feature Flims: 1.7teen Graduation Musicial:Coming in June 25 2016 The 7teen gang of are Ready for Graduation,But they Realize They'll be separated after graduating from high school and they discover the nefarious plan of CBO Manager Rex Millionaire (Thomas Haden Church) is plaining to Destroy the Galleria Mall and turn it into a Casino,So the Gang Band together to stage the Musical Telethon to raise $12-million to Save the mall. '2.7teen LA adventure:'Coming August 27 2016 The Gang and their Family Goes to Los Angeles for the Summer Vacation where they Meet Stella's Side of the Family, New Friends and team up with Real Spies to Stop Real Villains. Category:Spin-Offs